


You're Holy to Me

by Iwillbestrong97



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Pining, Smut, Spin the Bottle, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Truth or Dare, but also sexy stuff, hint... it's sex, what could happen?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillbestrong97/pseuds/Iwillbestrong97
Summary: Request: Hi, could you do a Patrick X Reader were they both adore each other and are basically in love, but have never dated. She’s really close to Andy, but that’s only bc he’s the only person she talks to about her feelings and Patrick thinks they’re dating. Then they all have a party and she gets dared to kiss the most attractive guy, so she kisses Patrick and they end up going back to her apartment and confessing how they feel and probably end with some smut. Originally posted on Tumblr.





	You're Holy to Me

I banged on Andy’s door. It didn’t matter if it was one in the morning. I know he’s up. My brother was acting up again and I didn’t want to deal with that yelling party at home. We’ve been neighbors for a good part of our lives.

Andy was a package deal. He had three best friends that he seemed to be tied at the hip to. There was Joe. Ridiculously funny and smart. He was sarcastic and took no shit from anyone. There was Pete. He was less funny than Joe, but I only say that because he has no concept of when a joke was funny. Pete was also really cute. I might have had a small crush on him at some point. He just had a way with words. But…

The front door opened. Patrick stood there, t-shirt and blue jeans. He smiled at me, stepping away from the door. I didn’t even know where to start with him. He was smart, funny, a little bit shy, super cute. He was also a great singer, but he always denied it.

“Hey, (Y/N). What are you doing here so late? Even I was about to leave.” I entered the house and Andy was sitting on his living room couch, game controller in hand. I tried to control my voice. I always got nervous around him. He was almost perfect, and I didn’t know how to act. I always just played it off, but I wasn’t sure how convincing I was.

“Yea, sorry. Just here to see Andy. Escape the reality of life for a little bit.” I flopped over the edge of the couch, letting my head rest in Andy’s lap. He was like my brother. We’ve always done late night talks like this, but they usually take place on the roof or something.

His parents were rarely home due to work, but he claimed not to mind. He could take care of himself pretty well. He was vegan and while I didn’t have a problem with that I didn’t really let him cook for me. I’ve eaten his cooking before and it was good, but I’ll be honest, I prefer the real stuff. He pet my head as Patrick took his spot in the recliner.

“So, what’s up sweetie?” I poked his side at the pet name. I didn’t mind it, but he knows how I feel about Patrick. He wasn’t supposed to call me pet names around anyone else anyway. Much less him.

“Not a whole lot. Just my idiot of a brother,” I said.

“Oh no, what’d he do this time?”

“Got a fucking DUI. He’s brain dead I swear.” I ran a hand through my hair.

“Isn’t your brother, like, nineteen,” Patrick questioned? I nodded.

“Yea. But age doesn’t stop people from drinking Patrick. Just cause you’re a good boy doesn’t mean you all are,” I teased. I smiled at him and he rolled his eyes. Patrick was the youngest at exactly twenty-one. I was only older by a month or so.

“Well maybe the DUI and being unable to drive anymore will teach him a lesson.” Andy sounded hopeful, but I know my brother. He’ll find a way to keep going to parties and then trying to get home before my parents noticed.

“Do your parents ever punish him? Stop him from going out? Take away his phone,” Patrick offered. Maybe when he was younger…

“They tried. He would just sneak out. We’ve tried talking to him, but nothing seems to work. We’ve tried to get him to a psychologist or something, but he flat out refuses that. He thinks that the things he’s doing are normal.”

“I’m sorry, (Y/N). That must be tough.” My eyes met Patrick’s. He had siblings but they all got along pretty well. I sat up and stretched. Andy pulled me into a hug. A look crossed Patrick’s face but I couldn’t quite place it.

“If you need anything. I’m here for you.” I turned my head to smile at Andy. He kissed my temple. I rolled my eyes. I know he didn’t like me. Actually, he mentioned some girl he was talking to that goes to the same gym as him.

“Thanks. To both of you,” I said.

-

I was right about my brother. It didn’t really get better. There was just more yelling and sneaking out. He hasn’t been brought home by the cops in a few weeks but that was probably going to change soon.

I paced around Andy’s room. Combine the problems with my brother and the fact that Patrick seemed to now be avoiding me. I was stressed beyond hell. I don’t know what I did but Patrick just never stayed in the same place I was. He was always “just leaving.”

“Honestly. What did I do? Did I completely blow my chance or something?” I ran a hand through my hair.

“You should just talk to him,” Andy suggested.

“That’s a great idea. I would if he could even stand to be around me,” I said sarcastically.

“I think you’re overthinking this. I bet he likes you more than you think.” I glanced over at him.

“What do you know?” He put his hands up in surrender but didn’t say anything. I rolled my eyes and tried to jump on him. His reflexes were much faster than mine and he had me pinned. It was a running joke that one day I’d be able to win in wrestling him. That day has yet to come.

“When are you going to give up?” I don’t think he even had to try and fight me anymore. I was just that much weaker than him.

“Never. I’ll be on top one of these days,” I said, laughing. A throat cleared behind us. We both looked to see Patrick in the doorway, hands shoved in his pockets, a light blush on his face. I knew how this probably looked. What had he heard?

“Sorry, I was just here to um, never mind. I’ll just come back later, Andy.” He hurried out and shut the door behind him. Fuck. Andy released me. He nodded his head at the door suggesting I go after him. I jumped up and was halfway down the stairs before I heard the front door close.

Gone. Damn. I know exactly how he read that situation. I just wanted to explain to him that Andy and I weren’t a thing. Maybe that’s why he hasn’t been talking to me? But at the same time, maybe he didn’t even like me like that. I don’t know.

I walked back into Andy’s room. He raised an eyebrow and I just shook my head. This was doomed. I don’t even know why I bother trying. I was never good at relationships.

“Don’t fret too much.” I flopped next to him on the bed.

“But why? Now he really won’t talk to me.”

“Because I have an idea,” he said, a smirk making its way onto his face. I raised an eyebrow at him.

“Willing to share with the class,” I asked?

“A party. The other guys and I have always talked about having a party. We’ll just play spin the bottle or something like stupid teenagers.” I stared blankly at him. I couldn’t do that. He was suggesting a game where they would just have us kiss each other. “Oh, come on. It’s perfect. It’ll clear up any misunderstanding.”

“I mean… I guess it won’t hurt to try.”

-

The plan was made for the next Saturday. Which happened to be in four days. Andy invited Joe and Pete, along with others. But he made me invite Patrick. He said it would give me a chance to clear up the misunderstanding from the other day.

I waited outside the record store that Patrick worked at. It was fitting really. I had texted him earlier, but he never responded. So, I just asked Pete when he finished. Was this creepy? I had no idea.

I glanced at my phone for the time again. He should be out by now. Maybe Pete gave me the wrong time? I moved to look through the front door window. I almost ran into Patrick as he walked out. I jumped back before the door hit me.

“(Y/N)? What are you doing here? I didn’t hit you, did I?” He looked over me briefly. I shook my head.

“No, you didn’t. I was just waiting for you.” I smiled and wrapped my arms around myself. Fall was just starting to roll in, along with the cooler weather.

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that. Here, I’m not really cold.” He shrugged off his jean jacket and handed it to me. I took it tentatively. We began walking to his car. “So, why did you come find me here? Don’t you have plans with Andy or something?”

I flinched at his question. He had the entirely wrong idea.

“What do you think Andy and I are,” I asked slowly? His cheeks turned pink but that could just be from the wind.

“You two are dating right? I’m sorry if you didn’t want to make it public yet.” I sighed, causing him to look at me.

“We’re not together. We’re just good friends. I mean. We’ve lived next to each other for a really long time. What you saw the other day, was just us messing around. It’s a running joke between us that one day, maybe I’ll be able to take him on.” We stopped at Patrick’s car. He avoided looking at me.

“Oh.”

“He’s not really my type anyway,” I added nervously.

“I’m sorry for assuming things.” He leaned against his car and tugged his bottom lip between his teeth. I couldn’t help but stare at him. He was so attractive and he didn’t even know it. He always made jokes about how girls didn’t want him but that was just crazy. I know girls wanted him. I heard it all the time in high school.

“Don’t worry about it.” I kicked a pebble around. I just had to invite him to the party. I’m sure he’d go considering the other three would be there, too. “So, Andy is having a party on Saturday. It’d be awesome if you came.” He glanced at me briefly.

“I think I work Saturday but I’ll see if I can trade shifts with someone.”

“Well I hope you find someone. It wouldn’t be as fun without you there.” He fully looked at me, surprised. I was too, honestly. I’m not usually that forward. I smiled at him and went to take off his jacket. I wasn’t going to steal his clothes. He stopped me.

“Keep it. It looks better on you anyway.” I opened my mouth to argue but he stopped me. “I insist. Do you need a ride home?” Andy had dropped me off. My house wasn’t that far. I could walk.

“That’d be nice. If it’s not too out of your way.” He flashed a sweet smile at me and I swear I melted.

“Not at all.” He moved around to the other side of the car and opened the door for me. I don’t understand why he’s still single. I laughed as I thanked him. I swear, this whole party thing had better work.

-

Saturday came much faster than expected. I was helping Andy plan by buying the liquor. He might be a straight edge but most of us weren’t. I had to lecture him about the nature of parties. He claimed to have attended them in high school and college, but I wasn’t so sure. Mostly because he was with me a lot of the time.

“Just look at it as a time to get some good blackmail. I’m sure Pete will be wasted.” Andy rolled his eyes.

“I’ll do my best.”

I couldn’t drink beer. It never tasted good and I’ve tried many kinds. So, I was always the person who drank the hard liquor. Whiskey. Rum. Less so vodka but only if there was nothing else. Some of my girl friends liked to tell me that was why I couldn’t get a boyfriend. I could hold my liquor better than guys and it would emasculate them. I laughed in their faces.

I continually checked my watch even though only a few minutes went by every time. I just wanted to get this over with. I just wanted everyone to be here so we could get to the relaxing, slightly tipsy part of the evening. Andy tossed an arm over my shoulder.

“Chill. Everything will go fine,” he said.

“You’re not the one trying to confess their feelings to a long-time crush. As far as I remember, that girl from your gym seems to really like you.” He shrugged. Always so modest…

I paced the kitchen, trying to make sure everything was ready and in its place. I triple checked the two kegs. One filled with some sort of beer, the other filled with root beer. For those who didn’t want to drink. I adjusted the utensils in the food. I heard Andy chuckling behind me.

“It’s not funny!” I shot a glare at him and rung my hands together. Jerk.

“It’s a little funny. Just relax.”

“We don’t even know if he’s coming or not. What if he couldn’t find someone to take his shift?” Then this whole thing would have been for nothing. I’m not a party person. Patrick you better show up.

-

A couple hours later, the house was filled with music and chatter. It wasn’t a big party but of course a few people we didn’t plan on showed up. They were the people from the party scenes in high school and even college. I recognized a few of them.

One in particular. She was Patrick’s ex. Always hung around the parties and was the ‘it’ girl of high school. She broke Patrick’s heart when she became one of the ‘popular’ kids. They had been dating for a year. But she cheated on him with some hockey player she met at a party. Me and the guys had to clean up that mess.

I don’t blame her for Patrick’s anger issues during that time. He always had them. I just think she pushed him over the edge. He would get in fights. With the guys, with people he didn’t know. And he lost almost every time. I patched him up so much, I practically knew him like my own hand.

“(Y/N)! Get the door!” I shook myself out of my daydream and hopped up. Patrick still wasn’t here. I grabbed my drink and made my way to the door. Andy, Pete, and Joe were off doing some sort of competition thing. Boys…

I pulled the door open. I hardly registered Patrick’s face. I must have already been tipsy. I blinked a couple times.

“Patrick! You’re here!” A smile broke out on my face as I dragged him inside. I forgot how much looser I was after drinking. He seemed surprised as I pulled him to the drinks table.

“I feel like I should cut you off. How many have you had?” I rolled my eyes at him and finished off my coke and whiskey.

“That was my third drink. Only slightly buzzed. I just feel happy. But, I’ll stop if you really want me to.” I made a show of dropping my cup in the trash.

“What am I gunna do with you,” he said, shaking his head. I gave him an exaggerated wink.

“I could think of a couple things.” He eyebrows shot up and a blush creeped onto his face. I giggled and skipped off to find Andy. Patrick was probably right though. I shouldn’t drink anymore.

I hugged Andy from behind. Joe and Pete rolled their eyes at me. He turned in my arms and gently pushed me off him. He signaled behind him and I noticed a beautiful girl there. Must be the chick from his gym. Better clear this up right now.

“Oh, sorry! I’m (Y/N). I’m a good friend of Andy’s. I was just letting him know Patrick was here.” She chuckled at me, brushing it off as no big deal. Just as carefree as Andy.

“That loser actually made it? He was all nervous and said he wasn’t coming,” Pete said. That sobered me up. So, he found a replacement but then almost didn’t come anyway? Why?

“Uh oh. Someone go save him. Looks like the little girl he was worried about found him.” Joe pointed behind me and I saw her. Nadda hung all over him. She shamelessly flirted as he tried to walk away. Anger flared. What right did she have to be on him like that? Especially after all this time. I stomped over to them.

“Oh, come on Pat! Just for old times’ sake. I can do all sorts of things I couldn’t back then.” I cringed at the nick name. He hated being called that.

“Look, I don’t care. I’ve also told you a million times to not call me that, Nadda.”

“But it’s me! You let me call you that because you love me,” she said. She leaned in to kiss him. He went to push her off.

“Hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing,” I said. I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. She looked me up and down, then scoffed, as if I wasn’t even worth her time.

“Get lost. A girl like you wouldn’t know the first thing about this.” I know she was referring to my skinny jeans and t-shirt while she was in a mini skirt and tank top. Obviously, she could dress however she wanted but not when she shamed me for how I dressed.

She started ignoring me again and I snapped. I yanked her off Patrick, making her stumble. She tripped over her heals and fell on her butt. The people in the area started laughing and some started chanting “fight.”

“You have no right to come anywhere near him. He’s out of your league. Now get out of  _my_  party.”

“Fuck you, whore. If I’m not good enough for him what does that make you? No better than trash.” She stood and left, taking a few others with her.

“(Y/N)! That was actually badass!” Pete bounced up to me, slapping me on the back. I gave a small smile. Trash. She’s probably right about that. Maybe I wasn’t good enough for him.

“Hey.” I turned towards Patrick. There was a look on his face I couldn’t quite recognize. He took my hand. I looked down briefly then back up. He took a couple steps closer to me. Was he going to…? “Thanks for that. You’re a good friend.” My heart sank as he released me.

“Hold up, Trick! We haven’t gotten to the best part!” He raised an eyebrow at Joe. Don’t tell me they know what Andy’s planning.

“Spin the bottle. Relieve some tension.” Pete wiggled his eyebrows. This was going to go horribly. A group of us sat in the middle of Andy’s living room. Patrick got guilted into playing.

“Alright! So, this is going to be a combination of ‘spin the bottle’ and ‘truth or dare.’ Whoever the bottle lands on picks truth or dare. Easy enough, right? Ok, someone spin it!” Pete clapped like a child. This was a disaster waiting to happen.

We all looked at each other. Joe then shrugged and spun the bottle, sending it flying in a direction. After we busted our guts laughing, someone grabbed the bottle and readjusted it in the center. They spun it and the tension grew about ten times. I looked around the circle to watch everyone fidget.

My eyes met Patrick’s for a second, but my attention was quickly stolen by the still bottle. It pointed toward Andy. I released the tension from my body. At least someone else could go before me.

“Truth or Dare, Andy?” Pete had an evil glint in his eye. Andy looked thoughtful for a moment, weighing his options.

“I’ll be the lame one and say, ‘truth.’ I don’t trust Pete.” The circle chuckled as Pete rolled his eyes.

“When was the last time you broke your vegan lifestyle,” someone threw out. At least we seemed to be starting easy. Andy sighed and put on an exaggerated thinking face.

“Never. At least from what I can remember.” Pete threw out a ‘boo’ but didn’t question it. Andy shrugged and reached down to spin the bottle. I chuckled at Pete’s annoyed expression. It stopped next on a guy I didn’t know very well. He picked dare, and someone told him to give a lap dance to his girlfriend or something.

It was entertaining to watch. Her face was beet red before he even started. He was a terrible dancer and got booed off the “stage.’ It didn’t land on me for a while. Patrick ended up going before me.

“Choose wisely, Patrick.” His eyes flicked between his friends and the others. He was right to be distrusting. A couple of the straight guys had already been dared to kiss each other.

“Truth,” he said hesitantly. I saw his shoulders scrunch up, as if bracing for whatever hell they would put him through.

“So? Should we humiliate him or no?” The evil glint was back in Pete’s eye. I cracked a smirk, but I was nervous for him. There was some quiet deliberation between all the guys playing.

“Fuck, marry, kill between Andy, Joe and Pete.” The other three guys rolled their eyes at the question. There must have been a consensus somewhere in that discussion. I’m sure one of them would have asked something Patrick wouldn’t answer.

“Uh. I don’t know.” Patrick shrugged.

“Well figure it out! You have to answer!”

“Alright, alright. I guess, marry Andy, fuck Joe, kill Pete.” Pete’s mouth hung open for a second before he crossed his arms.

“Wow. Rude. Kill your best friend,” he said. The group laughed, and Patrick threw up his arms.

“I was pressured to pick so there you go.”

“Whatever, just spin the bottle.” Patrick rolled his eyes and reached toward the center. Some people went more than once. I was silently thankful it wasn’t stopping on me. I wasn’t sure if I could do it.

“(Y/N)? Pick.” I shook myself out of my daydream and looked down at the empty bottle. I just had to jinx it.

“Uh… Dare?” Butterflies blossomed in my gut. “Wait no…” Andy grinned at me.

“No going back on it.” Heat rose to my face.

“What are you thinking,” one of the other guys asked. I braced for the dare.

“I dare you to kiss the most attractive person here.” Pete sat smugly on the couch. To anyone else, it looked like he was confident it was him. I avoided looking at Patrick. I shook my head briefly.

“You gotta do it,” Joe said.

“Fine! But everyone has to close their eyes.” I didn’t even want to know how red my face was.

“That’s no fun. Have to make it as awkward as possible.” I glared at the girl who said it and crossed my arms. The bottle only landed on her once and they only made her do a shot she had never done before.

“Everyone just close their eyes for thirty seconds or so,” Andy said, shrugging. Bless him. I glanced over at Patrick but tried not to linger. I made sure everyone’s eyes were closed and moved in front of him.

I couldn’t tell if he knew I was standing there. There were probably other things I could do to figure out if he liked me. This is just fast forwarding the process. Patrick’s eyelids fluttered slightly. In my head, I knew it was just a natural fidget. I panicked.

I pressed my lips against Patrick’s. I felt him jump at the sudden contact. There was some cheering around us that pulled me back to reality. I rushed to separate myself from him. I hovered for a moment, watching his beautiful blue eyes open to look back at me.

I cleared my throat and stepped away from him. My cheeks burned. Every time I looked his way, there was this unreadable expression. The game continued a bit longer but neither Patrick nor I had to do anything else.

-

It was almost two before the last person left. Pete was passed out on the couch and Joe probably shouldn’t be driving. Andy said he’d let them stay the night. I helped Andy clean up around the house.

I leaned down to pick up some scattered cups and put them in a plastic bag. I turned and ran into Patrick. His hand landed on my arm to steady me, even though I didn’t really need it.

“Sorry. My bad,” he said quietly. I smiled and moved past him awkwardly. Should I talk to him? I didn’t really know. The only thing that had changed was that it was awkward. I walked up to Andy who was readjusting Pete on the couch.

“I don’t know what to do now. It’s just weird,” I whispered.

“I got this,” he whispered back. “Hey Trick! Walk (Y/N) home for me.” My eyes widened, and I went to protest.

“Yea, sure. You feelin’ ok, (Y/N)?” Patrick materialized beside me.

“Uh, yea. Um, I could probably get home on my own…” I stuttered a bit and mentally cursed myself. I probably looked like an idiot.

“I’ll take you anyway. Just let me know when.” I smiled and nodded.

“Go on home, (Y/N). You don’t have to help me clean up. I know it’s way past the normal time you go to sleep.” I rolled my eyes at him.

“Oh, shut up. I’ll feel bad if I don’t help.” Andy raised an eyebrow at me. I know what he’s trying to do. I was just too nervous to go through with it.

“Just go home. Best friend orders.” I sighed. I wasn’t getting out of this I guess. I looked over to Patrick and smiled.

“Don’t have a choice I guess. Walk me home?” He cracked a small, awkward smile before gesturing to the door.

“After you.”

-

My house was dark. My parents had said they were going out of town for a few days with my brother. I wasn’t sure how they got him to agree to that, but I guess anything to get out of school.

I stepped up to unlock my front door. Patrick stood quietly behind me. I wasn’t sure what to say. Should I thank him for walking me what felt like twenty feet away from the house we were just at?

“Hey,” I heard him mumble. I stopped fiddling with the lock and turned to face him. He took a breath before speaking again, “Did you mean it? That whole thing during spin the bottle?” I looked away from him, happy that he couldn’t see my blush.

“Do you want me to mean it,” I asked? He chuckled sarcastically.

“That doesn’t answer my question.” His figure moved toward me. My heart pounded. What should I do? “Please don’t just stand there in si—”

“Yes. I meant it.” I cut him off. We stood in silence for a moment. I resumed my task of opening the door. “Do you want to come in? Or something?” I pushed the door open and turned on the entry light. I looked over my shoulder at Patrick.

“Yea. For a bit.” The house was quiet except for the occasional humming of the heater. I tossed my keys on the counter and kicked off my shoes, flipping on lights as I went.

“Did you want a glass of water?” I moved over to the sink, glasses in hand.

“(Y/N).” I froze in my movements. The way he said my name scared me. I couldn’t tell if he was mad, pained, happy or any other emotion. I sighed and tried to relax my shoulders. I had to face him. I set the glasses down and met his eyes.

“Yes, Patrick?” He ran a hand through his hair.

“I don’t want to screw this up so. Let me say something.” I nodded and leaned against the counter.

“I was… surprised, to say the least, when you kissed me. I didn’t know how to react. To be honest, my first instinct was to push you away.” There was a pang in my chest. I looked away to stop myself from crying. “Hey! Wait! Let me finish ok?” I nodded slowly. “The only reason I thought that was because I didn’t want you to taint yourself. I’m in no way good enough for you. I thought it was some joke the guys got you to play on me.”

I met his eyes again. They pleaded for me to understand. To be serious about him. And I was. I laughed a bit.

“Trick. You are probably the purest being on this planet. I’m the one who’s not good enough for you. Your ex kind of pointed it out earlier.” Anger crossed his face and he came to stand in front of me, cradling my face in his hands.

“Don’t you ever let what she says get to you. You… god, just you. Sometimes I think I should be worshiping at your feet.” Tears pricked the corners of my eyes. I glanced down at his mouth briefly.

“Can I kiss you,” he whispered?

“Please.”

His nose brushed against mine and my eyes fluttered closed. He pressed his lips against mine gently. I wrapped my arms around his back, pulling him closer. He separated from me, but only for a moment. The second kiss was more confident than the last. I trailed my hands to the waistband of his jeans. He sighed into the kiss and I pulled his body against mine. He moved his hands from my face to brace himself against the counter, trapping me in his arms. I pulled away from him, giving us both time to breathe.

“If it wasn’t obvious. I really like you,” I mumbled. Patrick laughed and shook his head.

“I should have known from that little joke you made when you were tipsy.” I raised an eyebrow at him. What had I said? A little smirk took over his face. “I believe I said, ‘what am I gunna do with you?’ Then you said you had a couple ideas in mind. What were those ideas, (Y/N)?”

The memory rushed back in full force. I turned away from him and laughed awkwardly.

“Let’s just agree that was drunk flirting and drop it.” He reached up and turned my head to face him. The heated look in his eyes should have made me shrink away, like it did for other guys. Butterflies bloomed in my stomach again. I didn’t want to shrink away from him. I just wanted him close to me.

“I don’t think I really want to drop it.” He pressed his lips to mine briefly. Then he kissed his way over my cheek and down my neck. I giggled at the playfulness. They were featherlight and tickled.

“Knock it off, Trick. That tickles,” I said. I felt him grin before his fingers traveled to my sides. I yelped as he tickled me.

“Does it now?” He laughed along with me as I tried to get him back.

I broke away from him in an attempt to stop his assault. He chased me into the living room where he grabbed me and held me close. He kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He broke away from me, leaving both of us breathless but still laughing.

His face grew serious again. His head rested against mine and his hands wandered over my back and sides. I bit my lip and glanced down at his mouth. I wanted him, and I was pretty sure he wanted me. I think I saw a blush dusted on is cheeks. His fingers traveled under my shirt, lifting it slowly. I jumped at the contact on my bare skin. He froze in his movements.

“Is this ok?” He sounded nervous. I mean, I was too. I nodded but he didn’t move.

“Yea, it’s ok,” I said, smiling. I moved forward to kiss him as his hands resumed their motion. I couldn’t tell if his fingers were shaking or if it was just me. I pulled away once he had lifted my shirt to my chest. I lifted my arms and helped him remove it.

My face burned as my shirt fell to the floor. Patrick’s eyes trailed down my body. I didn’t know what to do. Should I just stand here? Should I cover up? It was all different with him. He reached for me as his eyes found mine again. He caressed my face.

“I am so not worthy of you.” He kissed me again. I tried to stop myself from falling into his arms. But why should I stop myself anyway? I pressed myself against him. He stumbled back slightly but not enough to make us lose our balance.

His arms wrapped around me tightly, our kiss becoming more urgent. My hands followed his earlier movements. Slipping under his shirt and pressing my palms against his stomach and trailing them up to his chest. We stopped only so he could pull his shirt off.

He seemed shy once he was shirtless. He didn’t really look at me. I leaned forward and pressed kisses to his collarbone and upper chest. I thought I heard Patrick curse, but I couldn’t be sure. I pulled away and grabbed his hand, leading him upstairs. The stairway was dark. Maybe I should have turned on the light, but I was a bit too focused on other things.

I pushed the door to my room open and flicked on the small lamp. I released Patrick’s hand and let him follow me in. I wandered to the bed while he took in the surroundings. My room wasn’t exactly clean, but it was definitely my room. Patrick glanced around the room before his eyes settled on me. I stood at the edge of my bed. He walked toward me slowly and my breath caught in my throat.

I don’t remember laying down. I don’t remember my jeans coming off, or his for that matter. I only felt him against me. We laid there in our underwear, grabbing at each other, wanting to be closer. Then I sat on top of him, both of us breathless, my legs on either side of his hips. I could feel him beneath me. He smiled up at me shyly.

“What is it?” I went to get off him, but he grabbed my hips and held me in place.

“Don’t move. Let me just admire how beautiful you look.” There was no way for my face to become anymore red. I turned my head away from him and he chuckled. Patrick sat up and made me look at him. In order to stop the intense look, I kissed him.

I reached around to unclasp my bra. I tossed it to the side and took Patrick’s hands from my hips. I moved them slowly up my body until they were just below my breasts. He stopped kissing me and met my eyes again. I nodded slowly at his silent question.

“Please? Touch them,” I mumbled. A shy smile made its way onto his face as he moved his hands over my nipples and squeezed gently. His eyes wandered down to focus on what he was doing.

I sighed as he slowly caressed them. I wasn’t expecting him to kiss me there. I jumped slightly as his lips touched my skin. The pad of his thumb ran over my left nipple as his mouth trailed down. He took the right one into his mouth and sucked gently. I moaned his name, then he switched his attention to the left one.

My fingers trembled as they tangled in his hair. I pulled him back up to kiss him again. Our lips crashed together as we grabbed at each other. I held him tightly and ground my hips against his. He groaned in appreciation.

“God, (Y/N). I need you.” I bit my lip and nodded. The feeling was very much mutual. I found myself on my back again. Patrick looked down at me, a blush on his face. I giggled at his nervousness.

“Hey. It’s just me. I’m all yours.” I ran my hands over his cheeks and over his shoulders. I tried to maintain eye contact as I lifted my hips and began to pull off my underwear.

Because he sat between my legs, I couldn’t exactly get them off without his help. So, I winked at him and nodded downwards.

“Mind helping me a bit?” He nodded quickly and cleared his throat before his eyes ran over my body along with his hands. His fingers hooked into my panties and he maneuvered them off of my legs.

I laid there before him, completely naked. I tried to resist the urge to cover my face. This was Patrick after all. The nerdy but super cute guy I had fallen for. He gazed at me while his hands wandered. I arched into his touch. His fingers danced over the insides of my thighs. My breathing was heavy, I needed more.

“Please, Patrick? Touch me,” I whimpered. He chuckled softly as he leaned down to kiss me. He used one hand to support himself and the other…

I moaned into his mouth when his fingers brushed over my most sensitive area. He smiled into the kiss and let one of his fingers tease my opening. If he was nervous, he didn’t show it. Patrick inserted a finger into me slowly. I rocked my hips with the motion of his finger. He slipped a second one in and I gasped. He sped up his movements and I could feel my impending climax.

“Trick. I’m gunna…” I rocked my hips as he kissed me. “Faster,” I mumbled against his lips. He listened and soon my body was arching into him, waves of pleasure rolling through me. Patrick never broke from me. Any noises I made, were silenced by him.

Once I came off my high, he removed his fingers and laid down next to me. I cuddled into his side.

“I did that ok, right?” I finally heard the nervousness. I looked up at him and giggled, kissing his cheek.

“Yes. It was wonderful.” He stroked my face gently, a small smile playing on his lips.

“I always want to make you this happy. You’re so amazing.” I blushed and buried my face in his chest. “Hey, look at me.” I hesitantly did. “Amazing.” I tugged my lip between my teeth. I rolled away from him and stood on the side of the bed.

“Sit up. Come on.” I tried not to sound to giddy. He tried (and failed) to keep his eyes on mine. Once he was sitting on the edge of the bed, I knelt in front of him. He raised an eyebrow at me before realization crossed his face.

“(Y/N), you don’t have to…” He trailed off and I smiled up at him.

“But I want to. So, if you don’t mind…” I tugged on the waistband of his underwear. He slipped them off slowly.

I leaned forward and took him gently into my mouth. He cursed and grabbed my hair. He wasn’t rough but let his fingers trail through my hair. I moved my head up and down slowly, letting my tongue trace patterns over him.

“Fuck, you’re driving me crazy here,” he said breathily. I glanced up at him through my lashes. His fingers tightened in my hair. I refocused on the head and he groaned in approval. His hips rocked forward slightly. I teased him relentlessly. Refusing to move any lower. I thought I heard him growl and then he grabbed my head and forced me down. I coughed slightly from surprise and he immediately removed himself from my mouth.

“Sorry, you alright?” I giggled and nodded. He seemed slightly confused.

“I was teasing you. I expected it to happen sooner or later.” I stood and crawled into his lap. We could experiment with that another time. “In the future,” I mumbled against his neck, “feel free to use my mouth however you want." His hands gripped my hips as I rubbed myself against him.

A warning flashed in the back of my mind. I tried to ignore it. I kissed Patrick and pushed him onto his back. I bit his lip gently. He smirked at me and flipped us over. I laughed in surprise and then it was his turn to tease me. He pressed himself against my opening but nothing more.

The warning flashed in my head again. Louder this time. I pushed Patrick back gently.

“What is it?” He tilted his head in question.

“We should probably use a condom,” I said. It took him a couple seconds to register what I had said. He ran a hand through his hair and blushed a bit.

“I, um, didn’t exactly bring one. I didn’t really plan on, well, this.” I chuckled and sat up.

“Well, I know where some are. So, if you want to wait a second while I go get them,” I said sweetly. I trailed a finger up his neck and under his chin. I pecked his lips and squirmed out of the bed. I hurried to my brother’s bathroom. I generally avoided going in there, but it was necessary. I grabbed a condom and hurried back to my room.

Patrick sat on the edge of the bed, almost awkwardly. It was cute. He drummed his fingers against his leg. Nervous habit. I sat down next to him and leaned on his shoulder. He looked down at the condom in my hand.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to… I just know that I’m not exactly, um, skilled at this…” I rolled my eyes and kissed him.

“We figure it out together. That’s how it works.” I ran my thumb over his lip. He smiled shyly at me and pulled me close again. He laid me down on my back again, sitting between my legs. I tore open the condom. I started to hand it to him but thought twice. He raised an eyebrow at me.

“Allow me. If you don’t mind,” I said, winking. I sat up and rolled the condom on. He shuttered as my fingers grazed over him. Once it was on, I looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed me, pushing me back down slowly. He pressed against me again. he rested his forehead against mine.

“You ready,” he asked. I giggled and kissed him.

“I need you, Patrick. I want you inside me.” He started to push himself into me. I tried to adjust my hips, so it would be easier for him. I moaned and grabbed on to his arms. He stopped for a second. His face had a look of concentration. I giggled. I blush took over his face again.

“I just don’t want to hurt you,” he mumbled. I reached up to touch his face.

“You won’t hurt me. Not when I want you this much.” He looked into my eyes before smiling.

He pushed into me and I couldn’t stop from rolling my hips with his. Of course, me rolling my hips caused him to jerk forward. I gasped at the sudden fullness. He braced himself against the bed, biting his lip to stop any noise.

He moved slowly at first, reveling in the feeling. I rocked my hips with his earning me a couple curses. He leaned down, surrounding me completely. He kissed me, and I could feel him shaking. I ran my hands over his chest and held his face.

“I’m so close… I just don’t want it to end,” he mumbled. Guys didn’t always have the best stamina, especially if it was their first time. I kissed him gently.

“Neither do I.” He trailed kisses up and down my neck. He bit down lightly where my neck connected to my shoulder. I sighed as he gave special attention to that spot. His hips picked up speed, making it hard to focus on anything.

“Fuck, Trick.” The rhythm wasn’t regular, so I could only assume it was getting harder for him to hold back. He lifted himself up from me and grabbed my hips for support.

He ground his hips into me, rougher than before. We moaned together. One of his hands found its way to my clit. He rubbed me there gently and my back arched toward him. If he kept this up…

“God, (Y/N), you’re so beautiful. I don’t think I can hold back.”

“Don’t hold back… You’re gunna make me…” I trailed off as his hips thrust forward and I groaned. He leaned down to kiss me again as his hips spasmed, thrusting into me roughly. I rolled my hips once more and felt my release racing through me. My moans were swallowed by him and my entire body was shaking. He ground into me a couple more times before his mouth fell open as he came.

We both breathed heavily, and Patrick half fell over next to me. I rolled toward him, not wanting us to stop touching just yet. We didn’t say anything for a bit. He traced a finger up and down my arm.

“Um,” I looked up at him. A blissful smile sat on his face. “If it wasn’t obvious, I love you.” I just looked at him for a moment before giggling and kissing him.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
